


Стихи по Гарри Поттеру

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Всё и обо всём. Сама не знаю, куда в следующий раз занесёт фантазия.





	1. Воспоминания министра

**Author's Note:**

> Были даны слова в заявке на фикбуке: Снейп, жёлтый, открыть, крестраж, платформа 9 3/4, пикси, Габриэль Делакур, магия, камин, министр

**Воспоминания министра**  
  
Жил мальчик Гарри, героем он был:  
Крестражи разрушил, Тома убил.  
После победы министром стал,  
Отдыхал у камина, прошлое вспоминал...  
  
  
Узнал мир магии в одиннадцать лет,  
На платформу девять три четверти получил билет.  
Паровоз и Хогвартс, приключений тьма,  
Друзья и недруги, мир и война.  
  
Философский камень от Тома спасал,  
Василиска из Тайной Комнаты убивал,  
Упечь Блэка не дал, в Турнире играл,  
Габриэль Делакур из озера доставал...  
  
Отряд Дамблдора потом изобрёл,  
Ведь ЗОТИ отлично только Люпин вёл.   
Квиррелл — заика, трус, Лорда сосуд,  
Локхарт — самовлюблённый самонадеянный шут.  
  
Он даже с пикси совладать не мог,  
Какое уж тут правильно провести урок!  
Амбридж учила теории только,  
Наказывала кровавым пером, а не лимонной долькой.  
  
Снейп — Пожиратель, зельевар и садист,  
Только голос его и был бархатист.  
Но перед смертью он открыл Гарри правду:  
Шпионил у Лорда, любил его маму,  
  
Спасал и как мог от всего защищал,  
Счастья сам в жизни никогда не знал.  
После победы подробности эти   
Напечатаны были в "жёлтой" газете.  
  
Нет, Гарри не выдал прессе всего —  
Слушанье было по делу его.  
Орден Мерлина Снейпу был присуждён.  
Оправдан посмертно и награждён...  
  
  
С грустной улыбкой министр Гарри Поттер  
Встал, потянулся, готовый к работе.  
Прошлое прошлому, сейчас надо жить,  
Война что разрушила восстановить.


	2. Мальчик-Который-Победил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После битвы...

**Мальчик-Который-Победил**

Не верю, что рад будет он окончанию битвы —  
Усталость и боль от потерь заберут своё.  
Он будет играть, что в порядке, и взглядом как бритва  
Смотреть на расколотый мир через чужое плечо.

Он будет награды держать, как бесполезные вещи, —  
Все бы он отдал за то, чтоб погибших вернуть.  
Душу тоска и боль возьмут в железные клещи,  
Не давая спокойно ни жить, ни дышать, ни заснуть.

Долго ещё ему будут сниться сплошные кошмары,  
Обычные, о прошедшей недавно кровопролитной войне.  
Слишком многих друзей в мгновение рядом не стало,  
Слишком трудно с этим смириться и покориться судьбе.

Может, время сумеет вернуть ему яркость улыбки,  
Живость движений и блеск изумрудом сияющих глаз,  
Только надежды о будущем так призрачны, зыбки,  
Что дрожь пробирает — а сбудутся ли? И пропадает вера подчас...


	3. Гимн факультета Слизерин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на мелодию песни Канцлера Ги "Ezzelino"

**Гимн факультета Слизерин**  
(на мелодию песни Канцлера Ги "Ezzelino")  
  
Если ты чистокровный и этим гордишься,  
Из древнейшего рода предки твои,  
Значит к нам попадёшь, значит сможем ужиться -  
Домом будет твоим факультет Слизерин.  
  
Салазаром что создан,  
Ценит амбициозность,  
Хитрость, воля, коварство  
Всегда будут в чести.  
Он - хранитель традиций,  
Много знаний таится...  
И величие поможет он тебе обрести.  
  
Под знамёна его ты попасть постарайся -  
Пусть другим ненавистен наш факультет.  
Своего мы добьёмся, и не сомневайся:  
Средств запретных для нас попросту нет.  
  
Мы уверенны, горды,  
Знаем правила твёрдо,  
Но умеем, конечно,   
Их легко нарушать.  
Если выгодно будет,  
Пусть другие осудят,  
  
Но пойдём мы на всё, чтобы верх одержать.   
  
Шляпа на голове, в ожидании застыли,  
Ждём вердикт, что изменит жизнь навсегда:  
Хриплое "Слизерин!" - мы уверены были,  
Что ты к нам попадёшь, раз явился сюда.  
  
Салазаром был создан,  
Ценит амбициозность,  
Хитрость, воля, коварство  
Всегда будут в чести.  
Он - хранитель традиций,  
Много знаний таится...  
И величие поможет он тебе обрести.  
  
Факультетом гордимся,  
Многого он добился -  
Столько магов великих   
Воспитал Слизерин.  
Даже Мерлин из наших...  
С нами, если сил хватит,  
Тоже сможешь достичь ты таких же вершин.


End file.
